The present disclosure generally relates to the field of microfluidic dispensing valves and analysis systems for analyzing biological samples.
Today's mechanical pipetting devices used in the microfluidic field, especially in the in-vitro diagnostics, show a limitation in the accuracy and the precision of a dosage of a fluid to be pipetted in the range of 1 μl or less.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved valve, a cartridge and an analyzer system for dispensing a fluid, wherein the dispensing may be performed in the in the sub-microliter range or larger.